This invention relates to a material handling device and particularly to an elevator system designed to move workpieces from a lower level to a higher level as part of a manufacturing or warehousing operation.
During part fabrication, assembly or storage operations, it is frequently necessary to elevate workpieces from a lower level to an elevated position. For example, many factory operations employ gravity feed conveyors which require that the workpieces be elevated to continue their flow or to be loaded into a storage device. Designers of workpiece elevators strive to provide high reliability in properly loading and unloading the workpieces. Since a given elevator device may be used for transporting various types of workpieces during its operational life, it is further desirable to provide an elevator device which is easily adapted to accommodate workpieces of various sizes and configurations.